


Marshmallows

by klutzy34



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy34/pseuds/klutzy34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace decides that 'uncle' doesn't fit Steve anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marshmallows

“You know,” Steve said as he slipped the charred marshmallow off the end of the long roasting fork and gave it a critical eye, “once Charlie is feeling better and we can get your father to stop bringing up what happened the last time we went camping, I think we should give it another try because this,” he waved a hand at the grill in front of them, “is not an acceptable way to be roasting marshmallows.” The entire thing went into his mouth. When he did, that he reminded Grace of a squirrel packing away supplies for the winter. It never failed to make her giggle.

“It’s fine, Uncle Steve.” Sliding her own well done marshmallow off the fork, she held it up to him. “I like them like this. On the outside, they look like they would be tough. On the inside though, they're soft and warm.” Grace set the marshmallow down on the slab of chocolate and pressed the graham cracker down on top, the goo breaking free of the charred boundaries and oozing out the sides. She took a bite and closed her eyes, a happy smile on her face as she chewed.

Steve’s arm slipped around her shoulders and tugged her close, pressing a kiss against the top of her head. “Is that so, Mini Danno?”

“It is,” she replied around the mouthful of s’more, then held up a hand. Once she’d swallowed, she looked up at him. “I don’t think you’re an ‘uncle’ anymore and it’s the marshmallow’s fault.” Grace took a moment to enjoy the expression on her stepfather’s face, both surprised and wary of the announcement.

Several months earlier, when her father and Steve finally sat her down to tell her they were taking the next step in their relationship, Grace had been happy to give her blessing. For the longest time, she knew they were just right for each other, but adults were tricky. They had so many excuses and reasons why not when they were just scared or worried and they had to run them out before they could be honest with themselves. Grace inherited Rachel’s patience and for her father and Uncle Steve to be happy, she had been all too willing to wait.

“No, it’s not bad,” she was quick to reassure him, burrowing into his side and resting her head against his shoulder. “I just mean that you were my family before you were my stepdad, so it doesn’t feel right to call you Step Steve. Dad calls grandpa Pops, but you’re not a Pops either. Dad Steve or Steve Dad doesn’t sound right any way you put it.” Grace took another bite of the s’more, well aware that Steve was still hanging on her every word, waiting to see where her verbal wanderings would lead. He had relaxed though with that small revelation. She wondered if he'd thought she was going to tell him that he wasn't a right fit for their family after all. That couldn't be farther from the truth.

Once she’d finished the bite, she continued. “So thinking about it, Papa Steve is the right one for you and Charlie would agree. It’s like you. Most people wouldn’t think ‘papa’ when they look at you, but that’s only because they don’t know how you’re the best.” She set the half-eaten s’more on the plate and wrapped her arms around him. “Tough on the outside and gooey and warm in the middle.”

Steve's laugh was soft and he gave her a tight bear hug, resting his cheek on top of her head. “Papa Steve. You know, I think you’re right, Gracie.” She closed her eyes, the smile on her face so wide that it almost made the muscles in her cheeks hurt. She'd watched their little family grow, step by step, since the day Steve burst into her father's life and with that little change between words, it finally felt like that family was complete.

“I can’t wait to tell Charlie tomorrow,” she said, then lifted her head to look at him. “I love you, Papa Steve.”

The smile he gave her was warm and loving, happy and content. “I love you too, Gracie.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess when you haven't written anything in a while and you're trying to shake off the rust and nerves before NaNoWriMo, you drabble at 2 in the morning. Thank you for choosing to read!


End file.
